Planos Afrodisiacos
by Yukisou
Summary: O que aconteceria se Atena com a ajude de alguns cavaleiros armassem uma surpresa para os douradinhos? O que pode acontecer durante esse tempo? Shaka seria realmente capaz de trair Mu com Afrodite?


**OBS: Está fic foi feita com aspectos semelhantes (acontecimentos, casais, etc.) aos fics da Somoyo, por isso, para esclarecerem algumas duvidas, leiam as fics dela, para qualquer outra duvida, sugestão ou reclamações, mandem um e-mail para Afrodisíacos: Parte 1**

Em uma manhã muito quente, no santuário se encontravam duas figuras muito bizarras gritando pelas doze casas.

-Milo seu desgraçado, me devolva o controle do ar condicionado, sem ele não consigo ligar! – grita Kamus derretendo por causa do calor.

-Nem pensar! Se eu te devolver você vai ficar o dia inteiro naquele quarto e nem vai ligar pra mim - responde Milo quase caindo.

-Como não! O que eu tava fazendo agora pouco? Brincando que não era!

-Com aquele frio até um pingüim congelaria!

-Milo, não vou discutir isso! Eu aceitei seus escorpiões zanzando por ai, então, por favor – grita Kamus entrando na casa de gêmeos, encontrando a casa vazia.

-Bem, então ta... – diz Milo parando de repente.

-Hey, não pare de repente – pragueja esbarrando em Milo.

-Você não queria que eu parasse?

-Mas não desse jeito, devia ao menos avisar, mas agora, me devolva esse controle. Estou literalmente derretendo.

-Hunf!

Milo e Kamus já iam voltando são chamados por Saori e Aldebaran que subiam para. Eles fazem uma pequena reverencia e já iam se retirando quando Aldebaran os puxa pelos braços, sendo observado pela deusa.

-Aonde vão com tanta pressa? Atena tem algo a dizer.

-Droga! – pensam os dois.

-Bem, como podem perceber está muito quente...

-Não diga – diz Milo torcendo para que ninguém escutasse.

-Cof! Cof! Eu escutei Milo...

-Escapou.

-Sei, mas voltando ao assunto, por hoje estar quente, resolvi dar um dia de folga. Já preparei tudo, as malas, as passagens e outras coisas mais.

-Mas e o santuário? Como ficara desprotegido? – estranha Kamus.

-Eu ficarei aqui para cuidar de tudo. Seiya e os outros prometeram ficar aqui para ajudar na proteção, mas não acho que algo de ruim possa acontecer, já que estamos em época de paz.

-Mas para onde nós iremos? Espero que seja para um lugar bem fresco! – se alegra Milo.

-Milo – repreende Kamus.

-Tudo bem Kamus. Vocês iram para um cruzeiro, e ele sai daqui a duas horas! As bagagens de vocês já foram levadas. Ah, poderia avisar os outros cavaleiros? Minha cabeça está doendo e não consigo me concentrar. Fui pedir para o Mu avisa-los, mas ele não está em sua casa.

-Sim, mas não vi ninguém em minha casa, como podem ter pegado minhas bagagens? – pergunta Kamus curioso.

-Não se preocupe, eu providenciei roupas especiais para vocês. Aldebaran, vamos pelo atalho secreto para não perdemos o tempo, tenho que revisar alguns documentos.

-Certo. Também tenho que terminar algumas coisas lá.

Kamus e Milo estranham o comentário, mas resolvem não comentar nada. Como não eram burros nem nada, foram direto para a casa de Virgem ver Mu. Durante o caminho encontraram uma flecha fincada no chão. Os dois olharam a flecha e depois escutaram alguém gritando.

-Kamus, Milo, vocês viram minha flecha? Acho que ela caiu por aqui... – perguntou Aioros correndo na direção dos dois.

-Aioros, está lançando suas flechas por ai de novo? E se você acerta alguém? Da ultima vez, você quase acertou o Shura que só não te matou porque o Afrodite o parou antes – repreendeu Milo.

-Mas não tem nada pra fazer! Aioria ta dormindo com o Mu e o Julian está no Reino dos Mares, ou seja, não tem ninguém que possa me distrair a não ser minhas flechas – argumentava todo cheio de si.

-Isso não é verdade! Tem o Aldebaran, tem o Saga, tem o Kanon e... Ei, aonde você vai Aioros?

-Já peguei minha flecha, acho que a outra caiu por ali – fala correndo para longe.

-Tsc, tsc, esse nunca aprende – analisa Kamus.

Chegando na casa de virgem, vão logo subindo para o quarto e ao abrir a porta, encontram Shaka tomando uma xícara de chá e lendo jornal no meio do quarto, nu, e Mu deitado na cama lendo um livro escrito "Faces do amor", também nu. Os dois estavam tão distraídos que nem notaram a presença dos "intrusos".

-Shaka, você devia ler esse livro, é muito bom. Fala do que pode acontecer com o romance entre pessoas que "possuem relações sexuais diariamente", sem contar dos outros!

-Você acredita nisso? Prefiro meditar para descobrir esse tipo de coisa. Ler jornal também é bom sabia? Sabia que ontem houve uma festa muito chique no centro! Agora sei porque Saori estava tão misteriosa ontem à noite.

-Sinceramente, prefiro ela bem longe daqui. Pelo menos ela nos deixa em paz e não fica mandando em nós.

-Hum, por esse lado você tem razão, mas...

-Mas?

-Deixa pra lá, não tem tanta importância.

-Shaka não dando importância a algo? Vai chover hoje. Mudando de assunto, pó que você não vem aqui do meu ladinho amor? Vamos aproveitar a manhã.

Shaka e Mu já iam começar a se agarrar quando são interrompidos.

-Foi muito divertido a mini-novela de vocês, mas recusamos as cenas mais, como posso dizer... – diz Milo sentado no chão ao lado de Kamus, observando a cena interessante.

-Quentes? Picantes? Ou... – pergunta Kamus.

-Vocês dois viram tudo? Saiam já daqui seus pervertidos – interrompe Mu jogando uma almofada nos dois que caem no chão.

-Hey! Primeiro, foram vocês que não notaram nossa presença, o que é uma total vergonha para um cavaleiro de ouro. Segundo, ninguém mandou vocês ficarem nus em um quarto que qualquer um pode simplesmente entrar do nada, e ainda mais a essa hora da manhã. Terc... – argumenta Milo.

-Ta bem, ta bem, você já conseguiu provar que você pode ser tão chato quanto a Saori – diz Shaka colocando um short que estava no chão e em seguida pondo uma camisa regata – Só que nem uma deusa agüentaria esse calor.

-Pelo menos o Mu não liga três ar condicionados ao mesmo tempo e no maximo. Você acredita que ele até mandou fazerem um controle pra controlar todos ao mesmo tempo? Mas mudando de assunto, Atena pediu que avisássemos a todos, mas como temos o Mu para essas situações, não precisamos subir e descer as doze casas (embora eu tenha descido elas agora pouco para fugir de Kamus).

-Ta, mas avisar o que? – pergunta Mu, incomodado com o comentário.

-Atena programou um cruzeiro para nós que irá partir daqui a mais ou menos duas horas. As bagagens já foram levadas – fala Kamus antes que Milo começasse a falar pelos cotovelos.

-Mas como se...

-Ninguém veio aqui pegar bagagem alguma de vocês, certo? Também fizemos a mesma pergunta e ela respondeu que preparou roupas especiais, não é legal? Até parece um jogo – interrompe Milo, inquieto.

-Um jogo... – pensa Shaka – e se for mesmo o que estou pensando? Não, não pode ser – Kamus, ela disse por onde vai passar o cruzeiro? Quantos dias vão durar? – pergunta Virgem enquanto liga seu ar condicionado.

-Eu me esqueci de perguntar, pois estava muito quente (e ainda está) e eu queria voltar logo, mas acho que se ela quisesse falar, teria dito.

-É verdade

Depois dessas palavras de Mu, o silencio tomou conta de todo o aposento e ninguém se atrevia a quebrá-lo até que um grito é escutado.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH - grita Áries, fazendo com que ecoasse pelas doze casas.

-E EU QUE SEMPRE PENSEI QUE A FRUTINHA ERA O SHAKA HUAHUAHUA HUAHUA - grita MM da saída casa de câncer, o que faz Virgem ficar vermelho.

-O Mu sempre acorda com essa disposição? Com essa empolgação toda, ele nem precisaria de poderes psíquicos para avisar a todos os cavaleiros e de quebra, deixaria a transa mais agitada – comenta Milo para Shaka que fica ainda mais vermelho.

-SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ DISSE ISSO, NÃO VOU TE CONTAR E VOCÊ VAI FICAR PARA TRÁS! – Mu começa a discutir com MM.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU DESGRAÇADO? AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM VAI DEIXAR QUEM PARA TRÁS!

-VENHA AQUI SE FOR HOMEM. AI, EU SOU O MÁSCARA DA MORTE E VOU BATER EM VOCÊ – diz Mu imitando MM falando com uma voz de menina.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO, QUER MORRER? POIS AGORA MESMO ESTOU INDO MATÁ-LO – diz MM indo para a casa de virgem.

-Amor! É só eu olhar para o lado e você já arruma confusão? Por sua causa, agora um caranguejo furioso está vindo para cá. E ponha uma roupa! – repreende Shaka.

-Ele que começou – diz Mu fazendo cara de inocente – e também, se você me deixa-se comandar às vezes, isso não aconteceria.

-Olha o mico Mu, olha o mico – diz Shaka sem graça, deixando Mu vermelho.

-É a empolgação hehehe...

-Hoje o dia promete – comenta Milo sentando no sofá ao lado de Kamus que lia o jornal recém largado pelo Shaka.

-CHEGUEI SEU DESGRAÇADO, PRONTO PARA APANHAR? – diz MM estraçalhando a porta.

-Hey, mandei trocarem a porta ontem! Mu, resolva logo esse problema com o MM, e avise logo todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Vou falar com Atena e quando voltar quero tudo resolvido, uma porta nova de cor perola com a maçaneta e detalhes prata e meu quarto limpo sem NADA destruído, ok? E não ouse retrucar.

Todos olharam para Shaka com os olhos arregalados. Ta certo que Virgem não era o cavaleiro mais controlado e sempre manteve um caso de marido e mulher com Mu, mas não costumava ser tão nervoso.

-Ca... Calma amor, era só uma porta. Não se estresse por causa disso.

-Não estou estressado e a porta também não é problema, só que tenho algo importante a fazer, por isso com licença.

Shaka deixou todo mundo pensativo e saiu de lá indo para a casa de Peixes. Enquanto isso Afrodite cuidava de seu jardim de rosas com muito carinho colocando formulas para o cultivo que ele mesmo produzia, afinal, não havia nada relacionado à beleza que Afrodite não soubesse fazer. Escondido atrás de um pilar da casa de Peixes, Shura observava todos os movimentos de Afrodite.

-Como é delicado, como é belo, como é... – pensa Capricórnio ficando vermelho – aahhhgg, por que ele ta me ignorando? Ele nem ao menos quis fazer amor comigo ontem! Será que está doente? Ou então... Não, meu Afrodite jamais me trairia.

Nesse momento Virgem chega à casa de Peixes e começa a alisar o cabelo de Afrodite.

-Ou trairia? – pensa Shura.

-Ah, oi Shaka, o que o trás aqui há essa hora? Quer ajuda com alguma poção do amor?

-Eh, na verdade, eu não uso esses métodos.

-Mas então o que você fez com aquela poção que eu te dei?

-Aquilo é... – Virgem ia continuar quanto começam a escutar a voz de Mu.

-Pessoal, Atena dará uma folga pra nós, e programou um cruzeiro para partir daqui a... Hum... Já se passaram mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos então... Ah! Daqui à uma hora e vinte minutos mais ou menos, e não precisa de bagagem, ela disse que já separou roupas novas para nós – avisava Mu.

-EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH – é escutado um grito de comemoração por todas as doze casas, fazendo com que Shura sem querer revelasse onde estava.

-Shurinha, você estava ai? Nem o vi chegando – diz Afrodite.

-Eh, pois é, mas eu já to indo, tenho que resolver algumas coisas com o treino dos garotos.

-Por que não fica mais um pouco para nos fazer companhia? – pergunta Shaka, educadamente.

-Ah, não, estou com pressa, tchau.

-Até depois – respondem os dois.

-Você sabia que ele ia recusar não é? Se ele ficasse seria um problema, pois não conseguiríamos falar o que queremos – pergunta Afrodite, olhando fixamente serio para Shaka.

-Ele não ficaria aqui sendo que foi pego em flagrante observando você. Mas me diga, sobre o que acha que vamos falar - diz Virgem, Também sério.

-Sobre o que mais, a não ser sobre a ligação entre esse repentino cruzeiro e nós dois, não é mesmo?

-Sim, é isso, afinal, Saori começou a agir sem nos avisar, teremos que ser rápidos e discretos de agora em diante.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Câncer, alguém procurava MM em todos os cantos.

-MM, cadê você? Não estou a fim de brincar de esconde-esconde. (desconhecido)

-Está procurando o MM? Ele está lá em na casa de Virgem, escutei os berreiros dele lá da sala do grande mestre – diz Aldebaran, surgindo do nada – acho que ainda está lá.

-Que bom que ele ta lá. Acho que se eu passar pela casa de Virgem ele não vai perceber. Se alguém perguntar, você não me viu, ok?

-Ok, boa sorte – responde Aldebaran, indo embora.

Na casa de Sagitário, Aioros, que já havia pegado suas flechas, conversava com Julian Solo pelo celular que ganhara dele.

-Como estão as coisas por ai? Espero que seus generais não tenham arrumado mais nenhuma confusão – pergunta feliz da vida.

-No dia em que eles não arrumarem confusão, pode acreditar, o mundo acaba nesse dia. É inacreditável o poder deles de atrair confusões.

-Bem, hahaha, eu não posso dizer nada, afinal, eu e meu irmão costumamos ser assim. Se você já fica louco da vida com eles fazendo essas brincadeiras, imagine aqui no Santuário. A única diferença é que aqui acontece o contrario às vezes, e todos os cavaleiros ficam irritados com a Saori.

-É, eu posso imaginar. Mas e você? Como está? Parece animado.

-É que a Saori finalmente nos deu folga e programou um cruzeiro pra sair daqui a umas... Hum, deixe-me ver... Daqui a meia hora. E parece que vamos ganhar roupas de presente!

-Que legal! Mas se só falta meia hora, você devia se arrumar. Vou fazer o possível para te ligar depois, tchau.

-Ei, esp... Tuu, tuu, tuu, tuu, tuu. Ele tava estranho, será que aconteceu algo? Deixa pra lá, é melhor eu ir logo.

Depois de meia hora, todos estavam no mini-aeroporto particular das empresas Kido que Saori havia mandado construir no Santuário. Todos embarcaram, menos Saori e Aldebaran, que seria enviado para Asgard para ajudar a resolver "alguns problemas".

Continua...

**Palavra da autora:**

**-Como eu já havia dito antes, minha fic tem vários aspectos pegos das fics da Somoyo, pois amo as fics dela XD e de vez em quando volto a ler – diz Sakurachan super animada – Ah! Vocês devem ter percebido que dei muita importância ao Shaka, mas isso é porque ele é o meu cavaleiro favorito (ele também é o cavaleiro do meu signo ).**

**-Sim! Mas diz qual é o segredo? Tem a ver com o titulo? – diz Shaka aparecendo do nada.**

**-Eto... Eu ainda não pensei nisso, só vou escrevendo o que me vem à cabeça, hahaha, sem contar que essa é minha primeira fic ''' ...**

**-Brincou. Quer dizer que pode acontecer qualquer coisa? Estou começando a ficar com medo .**

**-Cof, cof... Não é bem assim. Eu já sei de algumas surpresas, mas pode haver mudanças, sabe como é que é né? E também, essa parte simplesmente acabou do nada XD (assunto que não tem nada a ver).**

**-Cof, cof... Ufa, mas e a minha porta? Você vai fazer o Mu concertar né?**

**-Cof, cof, cof... Waaaaaahh, Mu, eu entenderia se você acendesse só um ou dois incensos, mas precisa acender as duas caixinhas?**

**-Eh, foi mau – responde Mu envergonhado.**

**-Mas e a minha porta?**

**-Se continuar perguntando da porta, vou deixar você sem comer batatinha!**

**-Já entendi u.u - responde Shaka comendo batatinha.**

**-Da onde você tirou essa batatinha – pergunta Sakurachan colocando uma almofada em cima do Shaka e deitando.**

**-O Kamus me deu.**

**-O... O Kamus? O que ele faz na minha casa?**

**-Vim propor um acordo – diz Kamus abraçando Sakurachan.**

**-A... Acho que minha mãe me chamou bye o/ - diz Sakurachan fugindo envergonhada.**

**-Ei, espera... Ah, essas crianças de hoje em dia...**

**End.**


End file.
